


Filipino Project

by Sineluce_Velius_Tristitia



Category: El Filibusterismo, Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Gen, Out of Character, Sequel Fanfic, Trashy Grammar
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineluce_Velius_Tristitia/pseuds/Sineluce_Velius_Tristitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: I'll use English in this summary because my Filipino vocabulary burned down.</p><p>Really, now. We were assigned to create a sequel for Jose Rizal's El Filibusterismo. This is it, given that I have trashy grammar in my own native tongue, it might not be good, but yes, it's in Filipino. Any feedback is welcomed but please keep in mind that our teacher said ANYTHING GOES...</p><p>"Six years after the events of El Filibusterismo, nothing went right. It started off fine, with coming back, but wicked twists and turns eventually leads down another path. Whether if it's for good or bad, no one really knows. Not even him, when the last thing he saw was rage filled eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kabanata 40: Ang pagbili

**Author's Note:**

> I will apologize now for ALL the mistakes as I assure you that it will have many. But yeah, I'm hoping to gain feedbacks before I pass this to my teacher given that if they like it, I'll have the opportunity to not take the final exam for that subject... other than that, this for pure pleasure and narcissism (if you're an author, don't deny this, because if you must admit, you admire your own work if it's published)
> 
> Good luck working out the kinks of my mistakes there!

**_Kabanta 40_ **

_Ang Pagbili_

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

Anim na taon.

Anim na taon na ang lumipas bago pa niya naisipang gumawa muli ng isa pang bagay na ikagagalak ng kaniyang puso at hindi lang para sa ibang tao.

Anim na taong lumipas para sa iba at hindi para sa kaniya.

Anim na taon niyang pinahihirapan ang kaniyang sarili dahil lang sa isang pagkakamali. Malaki itong pagkakamali na ito, oo— _dahil nasira ang kinabukasan niya dahil sinunod niya ang kagustuhan niya at hindi lang dahil sinabi ito ng iba_.

Anim na taong pagsasakripisyo dahil natatakot siyang sundin pa ang kaniyang mga pangarap.

Sana, kung tulad lang ng hangin ang oras, maibalik pa ang nakaraan para lang mabago niya ang mga pangyayari noon. Kung tulad lang ng lampara ang buhay— _alam niya ang nangyari noong kasal ng kaniyang kaibigan at napkasaklap na hindi ito natuloy_ —simple ngunit may halaga… kung tulad lang siya ng  mga marangal na sundalo, sana hindi na niya pinagsisisihan pa ang anim na taong hindi siya kumilos.

Dahil ngayon, makalipas ang anim na taon, nakatayo muli siya sa lupa ng Pilipinas.

Ngayon, nakatayo siya at walang buhay na nakatitig sa isang batong nagtatanging marka sa puntod ng isa sa mga kaniyang kaibigan.

Isang mapanglait na tinig ang nanggaling sa kaniyang lalamunan.

“Anim na taon na nang huli ko silang tinawag na kaibigan…” Hinipo niya ang magaspang na bato. “Bakit ngayon pa?”

At iyon din ang kaniyang tanong sa sarili.

Bakit ngayon pa? Bakit ngayon pa na anim na mahabang taon ang lumipas nang siya’y umalis at iniwan na parang maruming labahin ang kaniyang mga dating kaibigan?

“Bakit…?”

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

“Juanito.”

Isang lalaking mahaba ang balbas ay lumingon nang tinawag ang kaniyang pangalan. Pinunasan niya ang pawis na tumutulo mula sa kaniyang noo ng isang tela na kinuha niya mula sa bulsa ng mukhang mamahalin na pantalon.

Kumunot ang kaniyang noo nang makita ang taong tumawag sa kaniya.

“Ano po ang maipaglilingkod ko sa inyo ginoo…” Hinayaan niyang mamatay ang kaniyang sinasabi. Nagmula man siya sa pagiging tagabantay lamang ng tindahan ng kaniyang ama, ngayon siya’y naging tagapamahala na nito at kahit na mas mukhang marangya ang damit ng lalaking tumawag sa kaniya, hindi niya hahayaang maliitin siya— _hindi na tulad ng dati_.

Isang malungkot na ngiti ang puminta sa mukha ng lalaki bago ito mapalitan ng mayabang na ngiti.

“Hindi mo na nga ba talaga ako nakikilala?” Ang mahambog niyang salita. “Napakalungkot naman niyon, Juanito.”

Umaninag si Juanito sa ginoong nasa kaniyang harap.

Kumpara sa kaniyang huwad ngunit matikas na Barong Tagalog, ang damit ng ginoo ay bumabansag na siya’y nanggaling sa mayaman na pamilya. Si Juanito, kahit na mayaman ang kaniyang magulang, ay kinkailangang bumili ng huwad para lang maipakita niya sa iba na karapat dapat siya na maging anak ng mga Pelaez, asawa ng napakagandang si Paulita, at ama ng kaniyang anak.

Labag sa kaniyang kalooban, ang labi niya’y kumutya. Kung hindi lang siya sumunod sa mga sinasabi ni Isagani noong nakaraang anim na taon, mayroon na sana siyang disenteng trabaho, o ‘di naman kaya’y mataas na posisyon sa pangangalakal ng kaniyang ama— _papalit_ sa posisyon ng kaniyang ama.

“Paumanhin, ginoo, ngunit sino ho ba kayo?”

Sa mata ni Juanito—at alam niyang tama ito dahil sa pangangailangan niyang malaman kung ano ang ginugusto ng mga bumibili sa kaniyang tindahan—and ginoo sa kaniyang harap ay… malungkot? Kumunot muli ang kaniyang noo. Bakit naman malulungkot ang ginoong ito? Kung hindi siya nagkakamali, ang ginoo na ito ay ngayon niya lamang nakita.

“Iba nga talaga ang epekto ng anim na taon…” Ang mukha ng ginoo ay lumambot— _lumambot? Kailan nga ba ito tumigas para makita ang pinagkaiba?—_ at inalok ang kaniyang kamay. “Matagal na tayong hindi nagkita, Juanito. Ako nga pala si Macaraig.”

_Si  Macaraig?_

“Macaraig?” Tumaas ang kilay ni Juanito sa pagkabigla at, kung maaari niyang sabihin, kagalakan.

Isang ngisi na kilalang-kilala ni Juanito na nanggaling sa mayamang indio ang sumagot sa kaniya. Tinanggap ni Juanito ang inalok na pagkakamay na may bakas ng hinalinhan ngunit dali-dali niya itong tinago ngunit nakita pa rin ito ni Macaraig, kung ang batayan ay ang panunudyong kibit ng kaniyang labi.

“Inulit mo lang ang aking sinabi,” Umatras ng isang hakbang ang ginoo at tumingin sa paligid habang si Juanito ay tumawa ng marahan.

“Patawad, kaibigan—” Umigting ang mayaman ngunit hindi ito napansin ng tagapamahala. “—sadyang napakatagal na nang huli kitang nakita at nakausap. Ang huli ay nang sinabi mo sa amin na aalis ka ng bansa noong ika’y nakalaya.”

Madilim na panahon iyon sa kanilang lahat dahil sa laki ng epekto nito sa kanilang kinabukasan at ngayon, tingnan niyo na lamang siya. Ang pagkakakulong na iyon ang tumatak sa pagbabago ng kanilang buhay. At napakasawi ng pagbabago na iyon sa kaniya. Tumalikod ang tagapamahala ng tindahan upang itago ang pagdilim ng kaniyang pagmumukha.

“Ha… kamusta na si Paulita? Balita ko ay mayroon na kayong anak… limang taong gulang kung hindi ako nagkakamali.”

Ngumiti si Juanito. Buong puso niyang minamahal ang kaniyang asawa at anak at nagpapasalamat siya sa Diyos na biniyayaan Niya siya ng pamilya na napakahalaga sa kaniya ngayon. May mga oras na iniisip niya kung mapapakasalan niya pa rin kaya si Paulita kung hindi sila nahuli… dahil alam niya na mahal pa rin ng asawa niya si Isagani at hindi niya ito ipagkakaila kay Paulita dahil paglipas ng panahon… naibalik na rin sa kaniya ang pagmamahal.

“Apat.” Iniwasto niya ng may butihing ngiti. “Apat na taong gulang pa lamang si Connla.” _Apat na taong pagmamahalan na ibinabalik at hindi lang tagibang._

“Connla? Napakakakaibang pangalan naman iyon…”

Tumawa si Juanito. “Totoo iyan… ngunit ginusto ni Paulita na siya ang pipili ng pangalan ng una naming anak.”

“At saan niya naman nakuha ang pangalang… Connla?”

“Waring hindi siya ang umisip,” Patukso niyang binanggit. “Ibinigay lamang ito sa kaniya ni Pecson. Pesimista man siya, may itinatago pala siyang mala-tulang panig. Naaalala ko pa noong sumasalungat siya sa bawat plano natin.”

 _At kung gaano katama ang kaniyang mga pagdadaing_ , Ang kubling sinabi ngunit may tiwala si Juanito na ito’y mapapansin ng kaniyang dating kaibigan.

Nanirahan ang katahimikan sa pagitan nilang dalawa at hinayaan ito ng mangangalakal habang siya’y nag aayos ng kahit anong makita niya para lang may abalahin siya. Nararamdaman niya ang pagigting sa hangin. Mali na maibanggit niya muli ang isang bahagi kung bakit umalis sa bansa ang ginoo—mali na sinabi niya ang isang bahagi kung bakit nabigo niya ang kaniyang pamilya.

Sa buong oras na kumukulo ang pagigting, na pinaniniwalaan niyang lalala kung hindi pa ito pinigilan, si Juanito ay hindi humaharap kay Macaraig. Kahihiyan ang pumipigil sa kaniya dahil naitaas niya ang pagkasangkot nila sa academia. Walang muwang sila noon para paniwalaang magtatagumpay sila.

Sa wakas, tila isang mabigat na martilyo, sinira ng ginoo ang katahimikan.

“Kamusta na ang… iba?”

Napatigil si Juanito sa pag aayos ng mga papel na kinalat niya para ayusin muli. Nabigla siya sa tanong at ito’y maliwanag naman dahil tila wala namang kagustuhan ang ginoo para malaman ito.

“Ang iba?”

Narinig niya ang mga yapak papalapit sa kaniya.

“Oo. Nasabi mo si Pecson… waring siya’y malapit sa iyo… sa _inyo_.”

Bumuka ang kaniyang bibig ngunit isinara niya ito muli nang tumingala siya para lang makita ang ginoo sa kaniyang likod.

“Parang si… Isagani lang… malungkot na bagay dahil kaibigan ko rin siya at hindi niya natapos ang kailangan niyang tapusin.”

At isinara ni Juanito ang kaniyang mata.

“Macaraig…”

“Ikaw lang ang maaaring gumawa niyon, Juanito, wala nang iba. Alam ko ang pagtingin ni Paulita sa kaniya bago pa tayo nakulong. Ikaw lang ang may layunin para patayin siya.”

Nandilat si Juanito. “Hindi ako ang pumatay sa kaniya, Macaraig. Maliwanag sa akin na may pagtingin siya kay Paulita, at si Paulita sa kaniya. Matagal ko na itong alam at nauunawaan ko ito bago ko pa pakasalan ang aking asawa.”

Lahat sila siya ang sinisi noong namatay si Isagani apat na taon na ang nakalipas. Kahit gaano niya kagustong sabihin na dahil mahal talaga siya ni Paulita kaya sila nagkaroon ng anak, hindi niya ito maaaring sabihin dahil ito lamang ay dulot ng pighati niya sa pagkamatay ni Isagani. Ang binunga nito ay si Connla pero kahit paano pa nabuo ang kaniyang pinakamamahal na anak, wala siyang pakialam, masiya sa kaalaman na payag sa kalooban ni Paulita na ibalik ang kaniyang pag-ibig— _kahit na minsan ito’y pilit pero nakikita niyang mahal pa rin siya nito._

Ngunit apat na taon na ang nakalipas noong huli siyang naakusado sa pagkamatay ni Isagani.

“Marami na ang nagsabi niyan sa akin bago ka pa dumating dito Macaraig. Kahit ano pa ang sabihin nila, wala silang nahanap sa aking ebidensya at sila ay _nandito sa Pilipinas_ ng buong oras na iyon, wala sa ibang bansa at hindi man lamang nagpaparamdam.”

Madaya na isinama niya iyon ngunit nakakasakit naman sa damdamin kung aakusahan ka ng iyong kaibigan na hindi mo nakausap ng anim na taon, apat na taon matapos ang pangyayari. Ipinagsawalang-bahala niya ang  sugat na alam niyang nabuksan ng mga sibi niya sa ginoo.

“Kaibigan ko rin si Isagani, kalaban ko sa pag-ibig ni Paulita o hindi. Ang tanong ko, ginoo, kayo po ba ay kaibigan ko? Kaibigan ni Isagani? Naging kaibigan ka ba talaga namin kung tinalikuran mo lang kami sa unang senyas ng panganib?!”

Ilang taong pagdududa sa isa sa kanilang dalawang pinuno ang lumalabas kaniyang bibig. Lahat ng nangyaring mali dahil sa pagbuo nila sa academia ay isinisisi nila sa pinuno, una kay Isagani ngunit ang indio ay magalang na tao, at ngayon, dahil lang sa bumalik na muli si Macaraig, sa kaniya babagsak ang lahat ng iyon.

“Kayo pong gumagamit sa pera na parang hindi indio. Mas may karapatan pa si Tadeo na tawaging pinuno, lalo na si Isagani. Isa po kayong duwag, ginoo, tumatakbo sa inyong kasalanan. Umalis na po kayo dito bago pa dumating ang aking anak at asawa.”

Tinalikuran ng galit na mangangalakal ang ginoo at hindi pinansin hanggang ito’y umalis.

Bumalik sa pagtatrabaho ang mangangalakal ng may bugtong hininga.

“Sino iyon?”

Nagulat si Juanito nang may nagsalita sa kaniyang likod. Dali-dali siyang tumalikod upang harapin kung sino man iyon.

Kumurap ang kaniyang mata sa gulat. “Pecson,” Ibinaba niya ang hawak niyang palayok at pinunasan ang kaniyang kamay sa kaniyang pantalon, hindi napansin ang pagngiwi ng lalaki sa kaniyang harap. “Hindi ba’t may gawain ka ngayon? Kung alam ko lang na pupunta ka, sinabi ko sana ito kay Connla. Ako nga ang ama ng batang iyon ngunit minsan ay parang mas gusto ka niyang kasama.”

Tumawa si Pecson. “Huwag kang magalala kaibigan, mahal ka pa rin niya,” Itinabi ng ginoo ang baston niyang hawak sa gilid ng mesa na kaniyang katabi. “At walang duda na ikaw talaga ang ama ni Connla.”

“Mas walang duda na anak siya ni Paulita.” Dahil napakaganda ni Paulita at kahit pa sa murang edad ni Connla, makikita mo na lalaki siyang kasing ganda ng kaniyang ina, mas maganda pa kung iisipin.

Tumango si Pecson. “Ngunit kaibigan, habang nasa usapan na tayo ukol kay Connla, sino ang ginoong iyon kanina? Nag-aalala ako para kay Connla kung katulad siya ng pumatay kay Isagani.”

Ano ba ang meron ngayon at lahat ng tao ay nababanggit ang nangyari kay Isagani? Apat na taon na ang nakalilipas. Ang bigat ng pakiramdam ni Juanito ay dapat nakita sa mukha niya dahil hindi na binanggit pa ni Pecson ang idudugtong niya.

Ng may bugtong hininga, sinagot ni Juanito ang tanong. “Ang ginoong iyon ay si Macaraig… iisipin mo na lang kung bakit pa siya bumalik…”

“Talaga…” Ang mapagnilay-nilay na sabi ng kaniyang kaibigan. “Maaaring may gagawin siya rito… o ‘di naman kaya’y pumunta siya dito para tapusin ang kaniyang sinimulan…”

Ang huling bahagi na iyon ay pabulong lamang at dama ni Juanito na walang dapat nakarinig niyon ngunit narinig niya pa rin ito.

Ano ang maaaring tatapusin ni Macaraig dito sa Pilipinas? Kung ano man ang ala niyang sinimulan ng dati niyang kaibigan ay tapos na.

_“…kaibigan ko rin siya at hindi niya natapos ang kailangan niyang tapusin.”_

Umulit ito sa kaniyang isip.

Pangkaraniwan na salita lang iyon ngunit…

_“—hindi niya natapos ang kailangan niyang tapusin.”_

Maaari nga bang si Macaraig ang pumatay kay Isagani? Hindi ito malabong mangyari dahil kahit na mukhang mabait si Macaraig, malaki ang naging epekto ng pagkakakulong sa kaniyang isip… maaaring sinisisi niya si Isagani para sa nangyari sa kaniya.

Namuo ang galit sa puso ni Juanito.

Apat na taon nilang hinahanap ang pumatay kay Isagani at iyon lang naman pala’y si Macaraig ang gumawa nito? At ang kapal ng kaniyang mukha para akusahan niya ang mangangalakal para sa bagay na kaniyang ginawa.

“—ay bibisita.”

Bumalik sa katotohanan si Juanito at agad na naguluhan sa sinasabi ni Pecson.

“Patawad, ngunit maaari bang ulitin mo ang iyong sinabi?”

Tumitig sa kaniya ang ginoo at nararamdaman ng mangangalakal na ito’y may hinahanap. Matapos ang matagal na panahon, kumurap na ang mata ni Pecson at sa likod ng kaniyang pag-iisip, hinalinhan si Juanito. Hindi niya alam ngunit nakikita niya na may nagbago… may nagbago muli at hindi niya alam kung ito’y sa ikabubuti o hindi.

“Sinabi ko na si Sandoval ay bibisita muli mula sa Espanya. Naisip ko lang na sabihin ito sa iyo.” Kinuha ng ginoo ang kaniyang baston at naglakad palabas. Ngunit bago ito umalis, humarap siya kay Juanito at sinabi, “Alagaan mo ng mabuti si Connla. Kaibigan man kita, hindi ako naniniwala na mapoprotektahan mo siya nang wasto.”

Matapos iyon, iniwan niya ang mangangalakal.

Sinubukan niyang bumalik sa kaniyang pag-aayos ngunit ginugulo pa rin siya ng pagbunyag kanina.

“Macaraig…” Siya’y suminghal. “Hindi ko alam kung magpapasalamat akong pinatay mo si Isagani o magagalit…”

 

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

Naglalakad siya ng nag-iisa sa madilim na eskinita nang may humila sa ulo niya, tumagilid palikod at inilantad ang kaniyang lalamunan. Naramdaman niya ang braso na lumikop sa kaniyang lalamunan—ang patalim na tinutok sa kaniyang lalamunan. Nanlaki ang kaniyang mata sa gulat at takot.

“Napakadaling kaladkarin nito…” Diniinan niya ang patalim, gumawa ng maliit na sugat. “Malambot lang ang balat ng tao… at mabilis lang din nauubos ang kanilang dugo kung ang hiwa ay nasa tamang lugar… sa mahinang lugar…”

Binuka niya ang kaniyang bibig upang sumigaw ngunit mabilis ang kamay ng nasa kaniyang likod at tinakpan ang kaniyang bibig.

“Tsk, tsk…” Dumulas ang patalim at lumaki ang sugat. Naramdaman niya ang maliit na patak ng dugo na dumausdus sa kaniyang lalamunan. “Huwag ka namang ganiyan Macaraig… matagal na panahon na naman nang huli tayong nagkita.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Macaraig at sinubukan niyang pumiglas sa may hawak sa kaniya ngunit lalo lang dumiin ang patalim.

“Ngayon, tatahimik ka na?”

Nanginginig siya sa takot ngunit tumango pa rin siya. Dahan-dahang tinanggal ang kamay na nakaharang sa kaniyang bibig. Hindi agad nagsalita ang isa sa kanila, si Macaraig sa takot, at ang isa sa paghihntay kay Macaraig para magsalita.

Naramdaman ito ni Macaraig kaya naman ay binuksan niya ang kaniyang bibig ngunit hindi niya alam kung ano ang kaniyang sasabihin kung hindi siya sisigaw para humingi ng tulong.

“Si-sino k-ka?”

Pati ang kaniyang pagsasalita ang nanginginig din ngunit hinsi niya it binigyang pansin dahil sa narinig niyang tawa ng isa.

“Totoo ngang nakakalimutan mo na ang pagsasama natin Macaraig… ngunit malinaw naman ito dahil anim na taon na noong tayo’y huling nagusap.”

Sa oras na andg isa ay nagsasalita, tinitipon ni Macaraig ang natirang tapang sa kaniyang sarili para makatakas ngunit naramdaman niya muling humiwa ang patalim.

“Macaraig, Macaraig… hindi mo naman ginugusto na matulad kay Isagani… hindi ba?”

Hindi sumagot si Macaraig dahil siya’y nag-iisip kung paano siya makakatakas.

“Tama iyan… isipin mo muli kung paano ka makakatakas. Iyon lang naman ang iyong ginagawa bawat. Oras. Na. Maaari,” Binigyang-diin niya ito sa pamamagitan ng pagbatak sa kaniyang buhok. “Alam ko kung ano ang gusto kong gawin sa iyo… gusto kong makita ang napakagandang pula ng iyong dugo, dumadaloy mula sa isang sugat, at babahiran and iyong damit… kaaya-ayang idea hindi ba? Mahirap linisin ang dugo ngunit ito ang dahilan kung bakit nakakaakit itong ipinta sa iyong katawan…”

Ang mata ni Macaraig ay, kung maari pa, nangalandakan at kahit gaano niya gustong pigilin ito, tumulo ang kaniyang luha sa takot.

“Takot ka na ba? Ganito rin ang reaksyon ni Isagani…” Naramdaman ni Macaraig ang nginig ng isa. “Napakasarap ng inyong takot… Ngunit,” Hindi man lamang napansin ni Macaraig na ang patalim na nakatapat sa kaniya ay tinanggal bago siya tinulak sa lupa, bitag ng katawan ng isa.

“Dumilat ka Macaraig…”

Nang hindi niya ginawa ang sinabi, tinutok muli ang patalim sa kaniyang pisngi.

“Dilat!”

Ginawa niya ang sinabi at nagulat sa nakita niyang mukha. “Pecson…” Ngunit napamunuan muli siya ng takot nang nakita niya ang ngiti na maari lang makita sa mga baliw.

“Gusto kitang patayin, Macaraig…” At naniniwala si Macaraig. “Ngunit may gamit ka pa. Tutulong ka sa ayaw mo o sa gusto mo.”


	2. Kabanata 41: Tila parang Demonyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cackles* Well, if I were to place the tags, it would give away the story, ne?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you made it this far.... *slow clap* I admire thee.

**_Kabanata 41_ **

_Tila parang Demonyo_

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

 _“A mí me gusta lo blanco_ __  
Viva lo blanco  
Muera lo negro  
Que lo negro es cosa triste  
Yo soy alegre  
Yo no lo quiero.”

Ang umaga ay tahimik, tumatawag sa mga bata para maglaro kahit na ipagbawal ng mga magulang. Tama nga naman itong pag-iingat dahil sa mga nangyayari hindi lang sa maliit na nayon ng San Diego kung hindi pati sa buong Pilipinas.

Tinakpan niya ng pihikan ang bugtong hininga.

Hindi gaano kalaki ang kaniyang mga koneksyon, aabot lamang ng Pilipinas at hindi lalagpas… ngunit…

“Ibinibigay ko ang salamat ko sa iyo, Pecson. Hindi ko alam kung kanino ko iiwan si Connla… tama nga ang pasya naming gawin kang ninong.”

Isang ngiti ang ipinadala sa kaniya. “Ito rin naman ay sa aking kasiyahan. Huwag kang mag-alala Paulita, gagawin ko ang lahat para mapangalagaan ang aking inaanak,” Humarap muli siya kay Connla. “Ulit muli, _Tineri Luna_.”

“ _A mí me gusta lo blanco_ __  
Viva lo blanco  
Muera lo negro—”

Hindi nawala sa mukha ni Paulita ang pag-aalala, kahit sa kaniyang kalooban, may bahagi pa rin ng kaniyang sarili na hindi gusting lumaya sa kaniyang anak ng mahigit pa sa isang araw ngunit bilang isa sa mga miyembro na may kapangyarihan dahil sa kaniyang tiyahin, kinakailangan siya sa maynila. Kung nakatapos lang si Juanito ng pag-aaral, siya ang nasa lugar niya, ngunit masyadong mapait ang ugali ng kaniyang asawa sa mga bagay na may halaga sa kanilang bansa.

Napatigil si Paullita. Kailan pa ba niya iniisip ang kinabukasan niya sa labas ng kaniyang pamilya? Siguro nga apektado siya ng pagkamatay ni— hindi. Nasa nakaraan na iyon at kailangan niyang mas pagbigyang pansin ang ngayon sa halip ng nakaraan.

 _Hayaan na_ , sigaw niya sa kaniyang isipan. _Para ito sa aking anak. Hindi mawawala ang pangamba kung walang kikilos_.

“Nasaan nga pala si Juanito?”

“Ah?” Natanggal siya sa kaniyang pag-iisip. “Si Juanito?” Tumitig siya sa mukha ng kaniyang anak sa tabi ni Pecson. Nakita niya ang sinag ng isang hindi mailarawan na ekspresyon sa mukha ng kanilang kaibigan. Sa isang antas, nararamdaman ni Paulita na mayroong… mali. Bumuka ang kaniyang bibig ng nagaalangan. “Umalis siya kanina.”

“Sinabi niya ba kung saan siya patungo?”

“Ah—” Inayos muli ni Paulita ang kaniyang damit upang hindi tumingin sa ginoo. “Hindi niya ito nabanggit ngunit maaaring bumisita siya kay Sandoval—isang taon na siya narito sa Pilipinas, hindi ba?”

Hinayaan ng ginoo ang pagbago ng usapan. “Tama ka riyan. Narinig ko na siya ang papalit sa Kapitan Heneral oras na bumaba ang pangkasalukuyan sa kaniyang posisyon.”

Unti-unti, kahit ayaw pa rin niyang paniwalaan, nakikita ni Paulita ang _mali_. Ang tunay na Pecson. Ngunit tinatanggi niya ito sa kaniyang sarili, mas mabuti na hindi niya ito paniwalaan. Kung titingin lang siya ng malalim, makikita niya ang hinahanapa nila, mahahanap niya ang hahanapin niya kung pupunta siya ng Maynila. Ngunit ayaw niya dahil—para kay Connla.

Ngunit hindi nito napigilan ang takot na lumalabas sa kaniyang mata.

“A-ah, tama,” Mas mabuti nang magpanggap na walang alam. Nanginginig ang kaniyang mga labi. “Sa pa-panahon ngayon, kinakailangan nati-in ang tulad n-ni Sandoval.”

Muntik nang magbuntong-hininga si Paulita sa kaluwagan ng pakiramdam nang makita niya ang pagpupuring ngiti ng ginoo ngunit pinigilan niya ang kaniyang sarili. Kailan pa ba siya naghahanap ng aproba ng iba? Ngunit, naisip niya, wala naman siyang iba pang pagpipilian.

Ilang minuto ng katahimikan ang lumipas, mga lagpak lang ng paglalaro ang tumutunog, bago gumalaw muli si Paulita.

“Aalis na ako,” Lumapit siya kay Connla upang halikan ang kaniyang noo. “Paalam, Connla. Babalik ako agad, kaya magpakabait ka sa iyong ninong.”

Tumingin sa kaniya ang kaniyang anak at nawala ang kaniyang mga takot sa maliwanag na ngiti. “Bumalik ka, Madre!”

“Oo naman, anak.”

Tumayo siya, nagpadala ng huling ngiti sa kaniyang anak, at lumabas ng kanilang bahay, walang kamalayan sa pagbabago na haharapin nila. Alam niyang may mangyayari paglabas niya sa nayon ng San Diego ngunit kung ano ito at kung ano ang kalalabasan nito ay hindi niya alam.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

Sa kadiliman ng gabi, isang anino ang mabilis na humabi sa kapaligiran, titigil ng sandali sa bawat Guwardiya na dadaan malapit sa kaniya. Nanginig siya sa lamig ng hangin ngunit kahit ang suot niyang makapal na bolero ay hindi ito napigilan.

Naghahalo ang takot at tuwa sa kaniyang dugo, ang pagiisip sa susunod na mga pangyayari nagiging sanhi ng mga ito. Hindi ito ang unang beses na gagawin niya ito, at hindi rin ito ang huli. Hindi rin ito ang kaniyang gustong gawin, ngunit gusto niya ito.

Bawat isa ng nararamdaman niya ay nagkakagulo sa kaniyang isip ngunit alam niyang kailangan niya itong gawin.

Buhay para sa buhay.

Iyon ang kondisyon.

Buhay niya para sa buhay ng ibang tao. Buhay ng ibang tao para sa buhay niya.

Ngayon masasabi na niyang siya ay makasarili para piliin niya ang buhay niya. Pinalaki siya ng magulang niya na naniniwala sa Diyos, at ang sabi ng Diyos ay bawal pumatay ng tao. Buong buhay niya iyon ang kaniyang pinaniniwalaan. Na ang Diyos ay nariyan palagi para sa kanila, iyon ang lagging sinasabi sa kaniya ng kaniyang ina, iyon din ang tinuturo sa kanila sa paaralan mula pa nang bata pa siya.

Ngunit sa harap ng totoong buhay, sa harap ng kahirapan ng buhay, magsisimula kang magduda.

Lalung-lalo na sa harap ng demonyo.

Hindi niya napansin na ang kaniyang katawan ay gumagalaw pa rin habang siya at nagiisip kaya naman nang maramdaman niya ang mala-tubig na dilig ng pulang likido, napatigil siya. Tumitig siya sa hawak niyang patalim at sa lumalagklok na katawan ng dating Kapitan Heneral. Parang panaginip lang ang nangyayari ngunit alam niyang hindi.

 _Pero_ , inisip niya habang sinubukan niyang takpan ang mabilis na dumudugong sugat sa leeg ng dating Kapitan Heneral para pigilan ang dugo—tulad lang ng ginawa niya sa lahat ng _biktima_ niya, _kung hindi ito panaginip, ito ang katotohanan._

Masaklap ito. Masakit. Hindi niya gusto na ito na lang ang kaniyang katotohanan.

Nang hindi na humihinga ang dating Kapitan Heneral— _bakit hindi niya ito mailigtas? Kahit isa sa kanila wala siyang nagawa_ —binitawan niya ang sugat at ang patalim sa isa niyang kamay.

“A-Ako s-si Mac-caraig,” Sinimulan niya ang orasyon niya para ipundo niya ang sarili niya at hindi mahulog sa kadiliman na bumabalot sa kaniya. “Ako si Macaraig. Ako si Macaraig. Ako si Macaraig. _Ako si Macaraig. Ako si Ma—”_

Huminga siya ng malalim. Kahit pa sinisira niya lang ang kaniyang sarili, wala na siyang magagawa dahil tapos na ang lahat, wala na siyang mababago.

_(Sa pinaka loob ng kaniyang dmadamin, pinagdadasal niya n asana siya na lang ang nasa puwesto ng kaniyang mga biktima.)_

“ _How the mighty has fallen._ ”

Hindi napigilan ni Macaraig ang udlot na yumanig sa kaniyang katawan. Nang makilala niya ang nagsalita sa isang lingon, dali-dali niyang kinuskos sa kaniyang pantalon ang kamay niyang nababad sa dugo. Lumunok siya ng malakas pagharap niya sa isa.

“Pecson,” Hindi niya natanggal ang nginig sa kaniyang boses at nagging dulot ito ng katuwaan ng isa pang ginoo.

Napatigil siya sa paglilinis ng kaniyang kamay— _kahit anong gawin mo hindi mawawala ang pula diyan_ —nang lumapit ang ginoo sa kaniya. Kung dati, bago pa ang lahat ng ito, babatiin niya pa ang kaniyang dating kaibigan ng may ngiti, ngayon, hindi niya alam kung kaya niya pang ngumiti ng tunay. Poot at galit ang umikot sa kaniyang puso; sakit ng pagkanulo at— _madali lang_.

 _Ang duguang patalim ay nasa paanan mo lang. Pulutin mo lang iyon at isaksak mo sa tao sa harap mo—tulad lang ng ginawa mo sa lahat ng biktima mo; sina Padre Sibyla, Padre Salvi, Ben Zayb, Padre Florentino,_ si Basilio _… kahit iyong mga walang salang mga tao na pinatay mo upang hindi malaman na pinupuntirya mo ang mga—_

“Kamusta na, Macaraig?” Ang nang lumilibak niyang tanong. “Masaya ka naman? Salungat sa iniisip mo, iniintindi ko rin ang mga kagustuhan mo… mahalaga ka sa akin.”

Ngumiwi ang labi ni Macaraig. “Halaga… alam mo nga ba talaga ang ibig sabihin niyon?”

Tulad ng leon na huhuli ng kaniyang pagkain, lumapit sa kaniya si Pecson at nang nasa harapan na niya ito, humilig ang ginoo sa kaniya. Sa malapitan, sa madilim na mata ng pesimista, ipinaalala sa kaniya kung bakit— _kung bakit_ —niya ito ginagawa. Kung bakit sa kabila ng galit niya, ginagawa niya ang lahat ng ito. Kung bakit sa kabila ng takot niya, binabahiran niya pa rin ang kaniyang sarili ng dugo ng iba.

“Tandaan mo Macaraig,” Nanginig muli sa takot ang mamamatay-tao kahit walang bahagi ng kanilang katawan ang magkahipo, pero naramdaman niya pa rin, tulad ng unang nagkausap muli sila, ang multuhing sakit ng sakal. “Kahit anong gawin mo, hawak ko ang buhay mo. Alam na alam ni Junito kung sino ang pumapatay sa mga taong iyan… at alam na alam ni Sandoval, _ang bagong Kapitan Heneral_ , na ikaw lamang ang maaaring pumuksa sa matataas na opisyal… at dahil matalik nila akong kaibigan, maiintindihan nila kung mawawala ka sa ekwasyon sa kamay ko.”

Lumayo ang mukha ng ginoo at tinapik ang ulo ni Macaraig.

“Alin mang paraan, wala ka nang buhay sa labas ng impluwensiya ko,” Gamit ang kaniyang baston, hinampas niya ang mamamatay-tao. “Sa ikagaganda ng maikli mong buhay, siguraduhin mong maipakita mo sa akin na mayroon ka pa ring halaga… dahil sa huli nitong lahat, matapos kang umalis dito at iwanan ang lumalamig na bangkay ng Kapitan Heneral para sa mga tulad ng pumanaw na si Ben Zayb, wala ka nang halaga sakin.”

_Isang tao ka lang, madali kang iligpit._

Makasariling tao si Macaraig at alam niya na ang kapalit ng lahat ng ito ay kamatayan niya. Buhay sa buhay. Ang unang usapan ay palalayain siya ni Pecson kung natapos niya ang kaniyang gawain— _buhay sa buhay_ —ngunit ang kondisyon ay _buhay sa buhay_.

 _Buhay sa buhay_.

At doon niya naintindihan. Naintindihan niya na para sa buhay niya, may papalit na iba.

Mabilis niyang kinuha ang nahulog na patalim at dali-daling sumugod kay Pecson. Tumawa lang ang ginoo at ginamit ang kaniyang baston upang hampasin ang kamay na may hawak ng patalim.

“Ah-ah,” Pagtuyang sinabi ng ginoo ngunit hindi ito pinansin ni Macaraig at dinampot muli ang nahulog na sandata. Inulit muli ng ginoo ang ginawa niya bago humarap sa bintana. “Nandito siya! Tulungan niyo ako!”

Hindi ito napansin ni Macaraig at itnuloy lang ang kaniyang pagatake. Parang tela lang na hinawi ang mundo sa kaniya, ang paligid ay lumabo at ang tampulan lang ng kaniyang isip ay umiikot sa kagustuhan niyang makita ang dugo ni Pecson.

 _Buhay sa buhay_.

Ang huling narinig ni Macaraig bago nagdilim ang kaniyang paningin ay ang ngiti ni Pecson na magsisilbing pagganyak sa mga bangungot.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

Unang bumalik sa kaniya ang kaniyang pandinig, at ang una niyang naramdaman ay ang kirot ng sakit na nagmumua sa likod ng kaniyang ulo. Iyon ang nagpaliwanag ng sakit ng mata niya. Ayon sa kaalaman niya sa medisina, alam niya na baguhan lamang ang umatake sa kaniya. Kung tunay na batidong Guwardiya ang humampas sa kaniya, hindi maapektuhan ang kaniyang mga mata ngunit mali ang tinamaan.

Inantay niyang mawala ang pagkamanhid ng kaniyang katawan dahil sa maling posisyon bago siya gumalaw.

Unang patakaran pag ika’y nahuli: siyasatin kung nasaan ka.

At sa unang tingin, alam ni Macaraig kung nasaan siya. Tumbalik na hindi ito ang unang beses na napunta siya rito. Kulang-kulang pitong taon na ang nakalipas at parehas na parehas pa rin ang hitsura ng bilangguan niya.

Isang tawa ang lumabas sa kaniyang bibig bago niya ito napigilan.

“Nakkita ko na gising ka na, Macaraig.”

Sumulyap siya sa rehas ng kaniyang bilangguan at tumawa muli nang makita si Pecson.

“At nakikita ko na buhay ka pa,” Mapangutya niyang sinagot. “Dapat ikaw ang nasa puwesto ko ngayon.”

“Ngunit,” Ang panuksong balik ng ginoo. “Hindi ako ang pumatay sa mga iyon, kaibigan. Nasa kamay mo ang dugo nila at kahit anong gawin o sabihin mo, ikaw ang humawak sa patalim, ikaw ang humiwa sa kanilang mga leeg, at ikaw ang tumayo sa kanilang tabi, nagmamasid habang ang ilaw ng buhay sa kanilang mga mata ay unti-unting nawawala.”

“Hindi ako ang pumatay sa kanila.” Inangil ni Macaraig.

“Ano’ng pakiramdam?” Itinuloy lang ng ginoo. “Naramdaman mo ba ang… kapangyarihan? Ang nakalalasing na kapangyarihan? Habang nakatayo ka bas a kanilang tabi sa labi ng kanilang kamatayan, naramdaman mo ban a nararapat lang na nasa kamay mo ang buhay nila? Na ang buhay nila ay kinukuha mo sa kanila para sa iyong sarili? Naramdaman mo ba ang… walang kamatayan?”

Matapos ang ginoo sa kaniyang mga sinasabi, parang hayop na sumagbang si Macaraig sa rehas, mukha ay baluktot sa galit at kabaliwan na tinanim sa kaniya ng ginoo.

“ _Ah_ ,” Nanginig ang ginoo at ngumiti siya kay Macaraig. “Napaka… dakila.”

“ _IKAW ANG MAY KASALANAN NG LAHAT!_ ”

“Tulad ng sinabi ko, ikaw ang pumatay sa kanila.”

“ _Isa kang Demonyo!_ ”

“Sinasaktan mo ang aking damdamin.”

Nanahimik si Macaraig, dilat na mga mata nanginginig sa puwersa ng panlilisik. Matapos ang ilang minute ng katahimikan, kiniskis ni Macaraig ang kaniyang mga ngipin.

“Nagugulat akong may damdamin ka pa pala.”

Isang ngisi ang pinadala sa kaniya. “Kinakailangan ko ito para sa aking inaanak. Nagtatangi lang siya, at pinakamamahal pa. Natatakot ako para sa kaniyang kinabukasan kung ikaw ay gumagala pa, Malaya at matapos ng lahat ginawa mo… pagbitay lang ang nararapat sa iyo.”

“Inaanak? Hindi ba ikaw ang dapat niyang layuan?”

Isang kakaibang itsura ang dumapo sa mukha ng ginoo bago ito nawala, naiwan ang blangkong pagmumukha.

“Wala siyang sala at hinding-hindi ko inanais para sa kaniya ang tulad ng nangyari sa mga kuwento ni tiya Salome.”

Itinago ni Macaraig ang tuwa sa kaniyang mukha dahil sa kapansin-pansing lungkot at pagdurusa sa boses ng ginoo. Gusto niya itong pahabain.

“Salome?”

“Nagsasalita siya tungkol sa napakagandang dalaga na ninakawan ng kaniyang kasiyahan dahil sa pamamahala ng simbahan. Hinding-hindi ko ito gugustuhin sa aking minamahal na anak! At para makamit ko ito, kinakailangan kong tanggalin ang problema. Kinakailangang mawala simbahan. _Kinakailangan ng pagbabago!”_

Namamangha si Macaraig sa bawat salita na lumalabas sa bibig ng ginoo. “At naniniwala ka na _ikaw_ ang magsisimula ng pagbabago?”

Nawala agad ang galit sa mukha ng ginoo at ngumiti sa kaniya ng para siyang isang batang nagkamali.

“Magsisimula? Ginoo, matagal nang nagsimula ang pagbabago. Sa kabutihang-palad, makikita mo pa ang kalalabasan ng mga ito. Tumulong ka rin naman dito. At matapos iyon—” Lumaki ang kaniyang ngiti. “—sabihin na lang natin na matapos mong patayin ang dating Kapitan Heneral…”

At doon naintindihan ni Macaraig ang lahat.

 _Hindi buhay sa buhay_.

Dahil sa kabila ng lahat, ang may hawak sa buhay niya ay ang ginoo sa kaniyang harap at kahit ano ang kaniyang gawin, siya’y naglalakad na patay.

_Patay kung ginawa, patay kung hindi ginawa._

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

Dumaan sa isip ng bilanggo kung paano magagawa ng ginoo ang kaniyang mga plano at sa kaniyang pagkabigo, kahit pa gaano niya kagusto ito malaman— _wala na naman siyang ibang magagawa, bakit hindi na lang alamin kung ano ang nangyayari?_ —hindi na niya ginugusto pang makita ang pagmumukha ng ginoo. Sa kasawiang-palad, ang ginoo ay bumibisita bawat araw, masayang ikinukwento sa kaniya and mga nangyayari kay Connla.

_“Alam mo bang mahal din siya ng mga tao sa San Diego? Hindi ka maniniwala kung gaano karami ang kinakailangan kong tanggalin para hindi na nila lapita ang mahal kong anak—”_

_“—may isang bata na kumausap sa kaniya at—”_

_“—pulbura ang nakita niya sa bahay. Pulbura! Alam mo ba kung gaano iyon ka—”_

Iyon at iyon.

Sa mga panahon na iyon ay hindi niya pinapansin ang ginoo ngunit tumutuloy pa rin ito sa pagsasalita at pagbisita. Isa pa sa mga bagay na napansin ng bilanggo ay ang mga tao na kasama niya sa bilangguan. At iyon ay wala. Siya lang ang tao rito, kahit Guwardiya Sibil ay hindi man lamang pumapasok bukod sa oras na magiiwan sila ng pagkain. Mukhang mas madali ang tumakas ngunit kung walang tao bukod sa ginoo, wala rin ang susi o kahit anong bagay ang maari niyang gamitin.

Nakatitig si Macaraig sa isang sulok ng kaniyang piitan nang marinig niya ang hakbang ng, hindi isa, kung hindi dalawang tao.

Umayos siya mula sa patungo niyang upo at inantay ang kaniyang mga bisita. Hindi maaaring isa ito sa mga guardiya dahil kaaalis lang ng isa.

“Kaibigan! Matagal na tayong hindi nagkikita!”

At tumingin sa ibang lugar ang bilanggo ngunit hindi ito pinansin ng ginoo at patuloy pa ring nagsalita kahit halatang ayaw din ng kaniyang kasama.

“Ito nga pala ang bagong Gobernador Heneral  ngunit alam kong mas makikilala mo siya sa pangalang Sandoval.”

Ilang minuto ng katahimikan ang lumipas bago ito sinira ng bugtong hininga ng heneral.

“Hindi ko alam kung bakit mo pa ako dinala rito Pecson.”

“Gusto ko lang namang makita mo ang tumulong sa ating layunin bago siya ibigay sa kamay ng mga guwardiya.”

Naririnig ni Macaraig ang tibok ng kaniyang puso. Binilang niya ang bawat Segundo na lumilipas para abalahin niya ang sarili at hindi niya maisip ang ibig sabihin ng mga salita ng ginoo.

“At nakita ko na siya. Hindi ba dapat ipinabitay na itong mamamatay tao na ito? Kailangan niyang managot para sa kaniyang mga kasalanan, lalung-lalo na kay Basilio.”

Pinigilan ng bilanggo ang pagkibot. Ginawa niya ang lahat ng mkakaya niya upang harangan lahat ng damdamin na nararamdaman niya sa usapan na ito. Hindi niya bibigyan ng kasiyahan ang ginoo ng makita ang takot at sakit na nararamdaman niya.

“Osiya, paalam Sandoval.”

Pinakinggan niya ang paggalaw ng heneral at ang pagkupas ng kaniyang mga yapak. Ilang sandal at umalis na rin ang ginoo.

Hinayaan ni Macaraig ang kaniyang sariling umiyak.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

Dumating ang gabi at hindi dumating inaasahan niyang mga guardiya na kukuha sa kaniya. Sinabi iyon ni Pecson, na siya’y ibibitay na sa araw na iyon. Ang takot na nararamdaman niya ay umabot sa antas na hindi niya napigilan ang sarili sa paglabas ng sama ng loob.

Sa gitna ng malamig na gabi, sa wakas, narmadaman niya ang sarili niyang mahimatay sa pagod. Mayroong hanggan kung saan ang kakayanin ng utak.

Kung inaasahan ni Macaraig na gumising sa ilaw ng araw mula sa maliit na bintana ng kaniyang piitan, siya’y nabigo. Sa halip na magtagal siya rito, isang kakila-kilabot na hiyaw ang lumabas kaniyang labi.

“Ito’y para kay Isagani.”

Iyon ang huling narinig sa piitan bago nabalot ito ng malalakas na hiyaw at magugulong pakiusap.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

“Hindi mo nabanggit ang pangalan ng bilanggong iyon.”

Tumigil ang ginoo sa pakikipaglaro sa kaniyang inaanak— _anak_ —at humarap sa heneral, isang ngiting mabiro ang humila sa kaniyang labi.

“Ngayon mo itatanong?”

“May nagsasabi sa aking mas mabuti kung hindi ko na ito tatanungin sa iyo ngunit may isang bahagi sa akin na nagtataka.”

“Si Macaraig.”

Tumingin ng patanong ang heneral sa ginoo. “Ano’ng kinalaman ni Macaraig dito?”

“Hmm… at bakit parang ipinapagtanggol mo siya? Hindi ba matagal na nang huli mo siyang nakausap?”

“Matalik na kaibigan ang tingin ko sa kaniya… at naiintindihan ko kung bakit ginusto niyang tumakas mula sa lahat ng ito.”

Ang tawang lumabas sa bibig ng ginoo ay hindi naghudyat ng katuwaan sa heneral.

“Si Macaraig ang bilanggo na iyon Sandoval… matalik na kaibigan? Anong klaseng kaibigan ka kung hindi mo siya nakilala?”

Dahil malakas na indibiduwal ang heneral, si Sandoval, hindi niya hinayaang magpakita ng damdamin. Alam niyang ibinenta niya ang kaluluwa niya sa demonyong nasa harap niya ngunit ngayon niya lang nalaman kung _gaano_. Siguro umaasa siya na may bait pa na natira sa ginoo ngayon niya lang naintindihan.

_Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrate._

Pagtapos nitong lahat, sana’y maawa pa sa kaniya ang Diyos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of translations~
> 
> Connla- a well of wisdom in Pagan lore
> 
> A mí me gusta lo blanco (I like what is white)  
> Viva lo blanco (long live what si white)  
> Muera lo negro (Death to what is black)  
> Que lo negro es cosa triste (What is black is sad)  
> Yo soy alegre (I am merry)  
> Yo no lo quiero. (I don’t want any)  
>  -Spanish children's song
> 
> Tineri Luna (Little Moon)
> 
> Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrate. (Abandon all hope ye who enter here)  
>  \- Dante Alighieri (Inferno, Canto III, line 9)

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Pretty bad, isn't it?


End file.
